


What If... Mr. Stark Joined?

by Silvergray1358



Series: Screw Them, I Love You [8]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boyfriends, Deepthroating, Dom Wade Wilson, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Frenemies Tony And Wade, Get Ya Jobs Here, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Pepper Who?, Pretty Wade Wilson, Rimming, Smut, Sub Peter Parker, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark Needs Love Too, rim jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvergray1358/pseuds/Silvergray1358
Summary: Peter wants to try a threesome. Tony's just shocked that Wade asked him to join.





	What If... Mr. Stark Joined?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a brief distraction from my other writings. You know how in Marvel comics they sometimes do a “What If” arc with an AU? This is basically just a smutty version of one of those. Like, sort of a part of my Screw Them, I Love You series but totally not canon and can be read apart from the series.
> 
> Plus, I don't know what the 'eff' came over me, yet here this is...

     Tony Stark sat at his desk in his quiet, dim office in Stark Tower and he was bone-deep exhausted. What a long fucking day he’d had. Press conferences had been packed into a crazy busy morning, followed by an argument with the new manager of the engineering lab on the twenty-ninth floor… and not to mention the _FIVE_ hour-long board meeting where by the end Tony was ready to find somewhere dark in the tower to hide and lock himself away. Today needed to end. So that’s why when his intercom buzzed, he almost just booked it clean from the room. Not that it would have worked; Friday could find him anywhere.

     _“Mister Stark, you have a visitor wishing to speak with you promptly._ ”

     Tony didn’t even pick his head up from his hands. “Who is it, Friday?”

     “ _Mister Wade Wilson, sir.”_

“No. No, no, no, not today. Tell him to go away, Friday, and feel free to use a lot of colorful language to do so.”

     “ _I’m sorry, Mister Stark, but he is very adamant. He wants me to inform you that it regards Mister Parker.”_

Tony groaned long and low into his hands and rubbed his face before looking at the intercom with daggers in his eyes. The very last person in the world he wanted to speak to today was Wilson, but goddamn, he was curious now that it was about Peter. Tony already started to kick himself while doing so, but he caved.

     “Send him up, Friday.”

     _“Yes, sir. Right away.”_

Tony sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Peter and Wade had been dating for months now. Tony had found that out the hard way, that was for sure. Of course he despised the idea that the innocent and optimistic kid that he had found in Queens all those years ago was now with _Deadpool_ of all people. That guy was a menace to society and no good for Peter, and yet he had to respect what Peter decided. He was an adult after all, even if Tony still had a hard time thinking that way.

     The chime of the elevator pinged outside his office door and, of course, Wilson didn’t knock.

     “Helllloooo?” he sang out, bursting the office door open. “Anyone home?”

“What could you possibly want?” Tony sighed. “If you can’t tell, I’ve had a very, _very_ , long day and I’d appreciate some peace and quiet. Which-- we all know-- is the very opposite of your existence.”

     Wilson just chuckled. He plopped himself down on the lounge chair across from Tony and draped his legs over the side. The material of his Deadpool suit squeaked in the expensive leather chair.

     “It must be tough being a billionaire with a meter stick up your ass all day long.”

     “God, why did I let you in here?”

     “Because! I have a favor to ask.”

     “A _favor_? You’re kidding.”

     “No, silly. Although, it would sort of be like, you doing me a favor and in turn it’d be like I’m doing you a favor.”

     “What are you talking about? I thought you said this was about Peter?”

     “It is! You see, today is Peter’s birthday.” Wilson picked up the sand hourglass that Tony kept on the side table and flipped it over. It had been a gift from the President of France and Tony grimaced as Wilson toyed with it.

     “And?”

     “Aaaaaaand, my sweet, little Peter Peter pumpkin eater wants something very special. _That’s_ where you come in.”

     “You want _me_ to help _you_ give Peter a gift?” Tony rubbed his temple, squinting through the headache that was starting to form. Sure enough, they always happened when Wilson was around.

     “Yes!” Wade shouted. He jumped up from the chair and drifted around the side of Tony’s desk. He got right up in Tony’s space and sat himself down on the corner of the desk. “The thing is… Peter wants a threesome.”

     “Excuse me?” It was official. Tony was losing his hearing. He was going to need a hearing aid. He’d have to start designing one asap, because he could not have heard right.

     “You know…” Wade drawled. “A _ménage à trois,_ DP, Eiffel tower, shish kabob--”

     “Okay, okay, hold on. You can’t be serious.”

     “Oh, I am.” The whites of his mask seemed to glare at Tony as he sat there, speechless. And speechless was not something that Tony was used to being. “Otherwise, I wouldn’t be bothering you at 10:30 pm on a Thursday night. Although, bothering you is a terrific way to pass the time, don’t get me wrong.”

     “So Peter wants a threesome… and he picked me.”

     “Actually, I was in charge of picking.”

     “And you came to me?! Why?” Now Tony was more than suspicious. Wilson had to be jerking him around.

     “Well, yeah,” Wade said, like it was obvious. “We may have never been friends…”

     Tony huffed out a laugh.

     “But that doesn't mean I'm oblivious. Even _I've_ known for years how Peter has a huge nerd-crush on you. For Christ's sake, you’ve basically been his idol since he was _eight_ and he saw you at the Stark Expo in Queens,” Wade laughed. “I mean, he probably would have sucked you off since he was sixteen if you'd have asked.”

     A shiver danced down Tony’s spine and he had to look away to clear his throat.

     “I’m just saying,” Wade continued, “I might not be able to stand you, but at least I can trust you not to be an asshole to Peter. Get it? Okay, good. So are you ready to go, or would you actually prefer I go out and ask somebody _else_?”

     Wade must have known how much that would rile Tony up because it worked like a charm. The craziest proposition had just landed in Tony’s lap and although he felt like his mind was spinning, he immediately recognized in his gut that old protective feeling that he had always felt towards Peter.

     “Fine, I’ll do it.”

     “I thought you would,” Wade smirked. “Alrighty, let’s go.”

     “Right now?”

     “Absolutely.” Wade stood up from the desk and didn’t wait for Tony to follow him. Tony grabbed his suit jacket and flipped the lights off in the office behind him.

     “How did you get here?”

     “I took a taxi, duh.”

     “Yeah, I don’t think so. I’m driving.”

 

     ~*~

 

     Tony pulled down into the small alley that led to the equally as small lot behind the Chinese restaurant next to Wade’s apartment. Tony swung his sleek Bugatti next to the dumpster and put it in park. Wade had fiddled with every single button on the way over, despite Tony slapping his hand away each time, and he was glad to have Wade out of his car.

     The August night was one of those perfect ones that was just warm enough without being clammy or stifling. The weather was the last thing Tony could think about though, and his heart was already beating a weird rhythm as his nerves started to kick in.

     They climbed the old wooden back steps up to Wade’s apartment but before he opened the door, Wade spun in the spot.

     “What is it?”

     “There are a couple of rules before we go in.”

     Tony sighed. “Yes?”

     “First off, Peter is going to be in complete submissive mode inside. He will be following my commands and we have a traffic-light safe word system in place. You familiar?”

     “Yes,” Tony said. His throat was very dry all of a sudden.

     “Good. Even though I’m the one calling the shots, if Peter uses any of his safe words you are to respect that immediately. Capiche?”

     “Naturally.”

     “Perfect. And second, you are not allowed to kiss him on the mouth at any time. Anything else is fair game, but not that.”

     Something about the very idea of kissing Peter on the lips seemed even more unbelievable than the fact that he was standing outside of Wade’s apartment, moments from stepping into a threesome with the same kid. Some guilty, heady feeling bubbled up in his chest at the thought-- at the very notion of even allowing himself that fantasy-- and he pushed it back down.

     “Sure. No problem.”

     “Awesome! Then come on in!”

     Tony held his breath and followed Wade inside. His eyes darted around but Peter was nowhere to be seen in the half-lit apartment.

     He had seen Wade’s apartment before… and maybe not one hundred percent legitimately, but the place looked different somehow. There was tons of random junk and all sorts of weapons in every nook and cranny but at least there appeared to be some semblance of order around the place. Tony would bet money that the organization had more to do with Peter than it did with Wade. That man’s head was like a toxic waste vat filled with nonsense.

     “Do you want some whiskey or vodka or something?” Wade asked. He walked over to the small kitchen slash dining room.

     “No thanks. I don’t drink anymore.”

     “Whatever floats your boat,” Wade shrugged, reaching into the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water. “Come on, the bedroom’s this way.”

     Wade crossed the living room to the closed door there, pushed it open, and strolled inside. Tony tried to steel himself and followed Wade with feet that felt weird and heavy but froze in the doorway at the sight before him.

     On the floor, at the foot of Wade’s bed, was Peter. He was on his knees and rested back on his heels, completely nude except for two black bands of fabric blindfolding him and keeping his hands tied neatly behind his back. His cock was hard and heavy between his legs, and Tony could hear the vibrating cock ring on him from across the room.

     _Oh fuck._

     “Ta-da! The birthday boy! In his birthday suit, no less,” Wade chuckled, tossing the water bottle over onto the bed and strolling right up to Peter. “And would you look at that,” he said, scuffing his boot on the floor in-between Peter’s spread thighs, “he didn’t even come while I was busy getting him his gift.”

     “Wade...” Peter groaned out. His voice had a desperate, keening edge to it.

     “I know, that low setting on the vibrator is terrible. Just not quick enough to bring you all the way there, huh?” Wade crouched down and Peter let out a breath in relief when Wade tugged it off of him. Tony watched the way Peter’s chest heaved as he panted, his nipples hard and pebbled on his pectoral muscles which were flexed tight from his arms tied behind his back. Wade stood back up and turned to Tony.

     “Come on in, don’t be shy.”

     Tony crept forward and he watched as Peter’s head turned in his direction at the sound of his footsteps. Wade circled around Peter and bent down in close to speak near his ear.

     “I found your birthday present, baby boy,” Wade whispered and Peter visibly shivered. Wade looked back up at Tony. “What do you think? He looks gorgeous like this, doesn’t he?”

     Tony really wished he had that drink now.

     “Yes… he does.”

     Peter gasped at the sound of his voice and his body went taunt.

     “Mr. Stark?” he whispered.

     “Oh, Peter. I think we’re a little past formalities now,” Wade said. “So how’d I do, sweetheart? You still wanna play?”

     Tony held his breath, waiting. The seconds ticked by like hours and then finally Peter nodded his head. Wade reached down and turned Peter’s face toward him, tilting his chin up. Tony could see the hot blush that peeked under the blindfold on Peter’s cheeks, flooded his ears bright pink, and crept its way down the slope of his neck to his chest.

     “Good, good,” Wade whispered. “Do you remember your safe words?”

     “Yes,” Peter breathed.

     “Say them for me.”

     “Green if I’m okay… yellow if I need a pause… and red to stop.”

     “And if your mouth is full?”

     “Snap twice to let you know I need to speak.”

     “Perfect, sweetheart,” Wade praised and Peter’s throat bobbed as he swallowed. Wade ripped his mask off and pulled Peter into a kiss. Tony couldn't believe what he was seeing.

     “Jesus, Wilson. Your face…”

     Wade pulled away from Peter's lips and smirked at Tony. The disgusting scars that normally covered his skin were gone. His blond hair was buzzed short at the sides and his cheeks and chin were speckled with stubble.

     “It's been awhile, eh Stark? Did you miss me?”

     Tony scoffed out a chuckle. “Hardly.”

     Wade just smiled more. “Well, don't worry. I'm not going to kiss _you_. Now get over here.”

     Wade gestured Tony closer and he made his feet move.

     “What happened to you?” Tony asked.

     “It's a long story. Go read the author's other shit, that'll explain it.”

     “Huh?”

     “Never mind, don't sweat it,” Wade shrugged.

     He straightened up and adjusted himself behind Peter, placing his hands on his shoulders. He wiggled his finger to prompt Tony even closer and he finally came to a stop until he was standing right in front of the two of them. Peter’s face was a mere few inches from of his groin and Tony felt himself start to chub up in his slacks at the sight.

     Wade let his gloved hands stroke down Peter’s chest and he rubbed the defined muscles there as he spoke.

     “I want you to start, baby boy, by wrapping those pretty lips of yours around his dick and getting him nice and hard, alright?”

     A spike of heat flooded Tony’s gut and his trapped cock twitched. Peter nodded and his tongue darted out to lick his lips.

     “Why don’t you help him with the fly, Stark,” Wade suggested. Tony’s eyes flicked up to Wade’s face but he was watching Peter and stroking the back of his neck with little brushes. Tony willed his hands steady and took a deep breath as he tugged his fly down and pulled himself out of the confines of his pants. He gripped the shaft and dared to inch forward.

     The head of his cock brushed against Peter’s lips and now that Peter knew where he was, he wasted no time wrapping his lips around the flesh. He started trying to sink down, to get as much of Tony’s length into his mouth to get him slick with spit. Tony could feel the way his tongue wiggled against the underside of his cock as he worked his way down and the wonderful sensation was _sinful_. Tony didn’t know what to do with his hands so he just gripped the fabric of his pants at his hips and held on for dear life.

     Peter started to bob his head, his lips wrapped tightly around the sensitive flesh, and he sucked with glorious pressure. His mouth was so fucking hot and wet and velvety smooth. Tony panted in breaths through his open mouth and he didn’t dare blink and miss a second of Peter’s mouth on him-- the way Peter’s soft lips stretched around the girth of him. He barely even heard Wade as he talked.

     “Good, right? I taught him everything he knows.”

     Peter let out a soft little moan almost in response and Tony felt the vibration of it as the head of his cock nudged the back of Peter’s throat. A groan rumbled out of Tony’s chest at the pleasure and he sucked in a breath through his teeth when Peter flicked the tip of his tongue over his slit.

     “Now come on, Peter. You can do better than that. Get it all the way in,” Wade said. He gripped the back of Peter’s head and forced him forward. His lips slid all the way to the base and Tony’s cock pushed down into Peter’s throat. Wade held him there and made sure that his nose was pressed into Tony’s trimmed pubic hair.

     Peter was fine for a second but then his gag reflex kicked in for one quick spasm. The strength of it flexed his muscles in his chest and chiseled abs and even made his cock flex upward between his legs. Wade didn’t pull him back though and Peter stilled just as quickly again. His breath was locked in his chest and there was no way he’d be able to breath like this with Tony so deep down his throat. He lasted another couple of seconds before he choked again. The way his throat squeezed Tony’s cock and how his tongue was pressed down completely against the underside with nowhere to go was so pleasurable that Tony’s length throbbed in that sweet, slick heat.

     Wade pulled him back off and Tony fell from Peter’s mouth as he sucked in a breath. His chest heaved as he panted and Wade stroked the line of his jaw and traced the shape of his wet lips with his thumb.

     “What’s your color, Peter?”

     “Green,” Peter panted right away, and _God_ , his voice was raspy from deepthroating.

     “Perfect, then do it again,” Wade said. He waited until Tony got himself lined up again and the second he was, Wade shoved Peter back down in one glide and held him in place with his hand gripping the back of his neck.

     Tony couldn’t help but groan again at the way his cock slid back into Peter’s throat. Peter spasmed again but this time he coughed around Tony’s girth and his body jolted. Wade was merciful and pulled him back off.

     “ _Fuck_ ,” Peter gasped as he caught his breath.

     “You know, how silly of me, we could be multitasking right now,” Wade said. “How about you get undressed and up on the bed, Stark? Right up against the headboard.”

     Tony stepped back and started to kick off his dress shoes. As he tugged his clothes off and tossed them on the recliner in the corner of the room, he watched Wade scoop Peter up under his arms and get him to his feet. Peter waited and stood in place as Wade untied the knot of fabric keeping his hands behind his back.

     When the strip of fabric released him, Wade ripped his gloves off and massaged the muscles of Peter's arms and shoulders to work out the tension from keeping them restrained for so long while Tony finished getting undressed.

     Tony got onto the bed and shimmied his way up to the top so he rested back on the nest of pillows and spread his legs out on the sheets. In the back of his mind, Tony felt a little self-conscious. He kept himself very fit, don’t get him wrong, but still every time he looked down and saw the arc reactor glowing in his chest, the skin mauled and scared around it, he felt that pang of embarrassment. The irony of the situation that _he_ was the one in the room with hang-ups about his appearance was not lost on him.

     Wade nudged Peter towards the bed and prompted him to crawl up. He awkwardly climbed up and found his way by feel around Tony’s legs. Peter got into place on all fours with shaky limbs and Tony reached up stroke his shoulder blades to ground him.

     Meanwhile, Wade unfastened the top of his suit and began to peel the material off from his torso. The scars were gone there too and his ripped chest was broad and covered with dark blond hair. He knelt on the bed behind Peter and spread his thighs a little further with a tug of his hands. Peter gasped out in surprise but let Wade maneuver him without a struggle.

     “Hold on, he always fades a little bit when I lick him open.”

     Tony learned real fast what Wade meant when Wade latched his mouth to Peter's tight hole and went to work licking the muscle open with the pointed tip of his tongue.

     Peter dropped his head and pressed his face into the crook of Tony’s thigh, moaning nice and loud. All Tony could think to do was to cup Peter's face and pet him sweetly as he panted hot little breaths across Tony’s stomach. He could hear the wet slurps as Wade ate him out and Peter just ground his head harder into Tony’s hands. Wade was working with cherished patience and he was the ‘merc with a mouth’ for sure judging by the sensual, desperate sounds he was pulling from Peter.

     Tony lifted Peter’s head up a bit so he could lean down and kiss the slope of his neck. His skin was sweet with soap and a little salty from his sweat and Tony chased the taste with kiss after massaging kiss down the line of his throat.

     He found a spot where Peter’s corded trapezius muscle near the back of his neck was sensitive enough to have Peter gasping tiny moans right next to his ear. He latched his mouth there and alternated between heavy sucking and soothing laps with his tongue. He worked the spot over well and Peter was a shaking mess as he tried to hold himself up between the onslaught of both of their mouths. When Tony did manage to pull himself away from the tender spot, he could see how the skin around the area was rosy pink and raw from his facial hair rubbing against Peter’s ivory flesh.

     Peter dropped his head to Tony’s shoulder, but as Wade started to nudge not one, but _two_ , fingers right away inside his tight rim, he curled in on himself and pushed his face into Tony’s abs. Wade sunk his fingers in up to the last knuckles and stroked over Peter’s prostate gland in curling pumps of his fingers.

     “Does that feel good, Peter?” Wade purred.

     “Yes.”

     “You gonna be good for us and let us both fuck this tight hole?”

     “ _Yes_ ,” Peter gasped with a shaky moan. Wade kept pumping his hand in and out and Peter chewed on his bottom lip as Wade continued the assault.

     Peter nuzzled his face in Tony's stomach and his cock brushed against Peter's cheek. It was then that he seemed to remember that he was supposed to be doing something as well.

     He found and wrapped his lips around the tip of Tony's cock again and it made him moan at the amazing sensation. Peter's movements were more shallow this time as he couldn't seem to stop panting and gasping through the feeling of Wade slowly working him open. With only a couple of minutes worth of getting used to the stretch, Peter sucked in a hard breath through his nose when Wade pulled his hand back and pressed forward with three of his fingers squeezed together. He rocked his hand in tiny pushes and leaned forward to lick the bloodless rim with quick flicks of his tongue to soothe the burning stretch.

     Peter pulled off of Tony’s cock with a lewd pop and he dropped his head with a weak, little groan. His breath was shallow and he made soft whimpering sounds as Wade fucked his fingers into him. Tony cupped the side of his face and rubbed the pink blush on his cheek.

     “You okay?”

     “Yes,” Peter whispered. He licked his wet lips and more than anything else Tony suddenly wanted to lean in and kiss him-- to see how he’d taste if he licked inside his mouth-- but Tony knew better than that. He didn’t have any right, he had made a promise, and he realized he didn’t want to break that trust. With either of them.

     Wade decided enough was enough and pulled his fingers back out. Peter’s hole twitched closed and he was rosy pink and glistened from Wade’s mouth.

     “ _Damn_ , that’s hot. I think he’s ready,” Wade growled.

     He leaned off to the side and dug around in the nightstand by the bed. He came back with a bottle of lube and tossed it to Tony.

     “Get him slick for me, yeah? These goddamn leather-freaking-pants are harder to get out of than the church of Scientology.”

     Tony laughed. Dammit, Wilson was a hot fucking mess, but even Tony wasn’t obtuse enough to ignore the fact that he still had his not-so-terrible moments. Sometimes.

     Wade jumped off the bed and struggled out of his suit and Tony eased Peter back so he could readjust him a little to the side, giving Tony a better angle to touch at.

     He poured some lube into his hand and tossed the bottle aside. He let his dry hand run down the length of Peter's spine. Even the lithe muscles in his back were hard and defined and Tony couldn't get enough of feeling them.

     That ass though, damn, even Tony had to admit. Maybe once, okay, or twice even, he had checked it out before but he was a red-blooded male with nothing but his right fist for a _looong_ time after Pepper left.

     Now though, Tony was allowed to appreciate, and not only that but also get him slick enough to fuck.

     What a day this turned into.

     He rubbed his wet index finger over the pink ring of muscles and Peter sucked in a little gasp as Tony touched his most private, sensitive spot.

     Tony leaned a bit to watch as he slipped his finger in up to the first knuckle. His slick finger glided in easy thanks to Wade's efforts. Tony pulled back and added his middle finger, nudging the tips together before pushing back in, and _Jesus Christ_ , it almost fried Tony's brain just watching Peter stretch open for him while he got him lubed up.

     Tony's cock twitched just thinking about what it was going to feel like sinking into it.

     “He feels fucking great, right?” Wade asked, getting back onto the bed. “Always so tight though but it's definitely worth the work.”

     Wade was… a sight to see. His built, muscular body was completely void of his old scars. Dark blond hair dusted his chest and a trail of it led down to his groin. And speaking of, he was endowed enough to match his bulk, but it's not like Tony was really even checking him out. He was totally not his type anyways.

     Tony pulled his fingers back out and Wade manhandled Peter back into position so he was lined up between the two of them kneeling.

     “Are you ready, Peter?” Wade asked.

     Peter nodded his head and his fingers curled into the sheets.

     “Come on, sweetheart, I wanna hear you. You think you're ready for us?”

     “Yes… I'm ready,” he said. He nodded his head again and Wade smiled at his determination.

     “Alrighty then, get his dick back in your mouth and get ready.”

     “Okay, okay,” he panted like he was still wrapping his head around what was about to happen.

     Tony helped guide his cock to Peter's mouth again and it still gave him the shivers watching how willing Peter was. Screw Wilson for being right.

     Peter’s mouth was suckling at the head of Tony’s cock when Wade started to push his hips forward and breach inside of Peter’s ass. Peter hummed out a shocked moan and the vibration of it shot straight through Tony’s dick and up his spine. His cock twitched between Peter’s lips and he curled his fingers into the short hairs at the base of his skull to get a good hold on him.

     Wade established a slow pace. His hands gripped Peter’s hip bones and pulled and tugged him in a gentle rocking motion-- forward until Tony’s cock crammed into his mouth and nudged into the back of his throat, and then backwards until Wade was balls deep inside of him. Peter began to time his breaths with the pattern and when he panted through his nose Tony could feel the warm breath tickle the skin on his stomach. Tony massaged the tense muscles of Peter’s shoulders and helped Wade push and pull him at the sinfully slow rhythm.

     Both men took their time enjoying the slow build of pleasure as they took turns using Peter's body. The minutes stretched and the room was filled with the sounds of panting and grunts as they moved.

     Wade reached under Peter to tug the length of his cock a couple of times with his thrusts.

     “Damn, his cock's leaking so bad.”

     “ _Fuck_ ,” Tony hissed.

     “I know, right. What a perfect little cock slut.”

     Peter let out another groan at the name and Tony accidentally bucked his hips in deep at the amazing feeling.

     He pulled himself out of Peter's mouth to let him catch his breath and to ease himself back down from his building orgasm.

     Wade scooped under Peter’s chest and lifted him up so that they were both kneeling. Peter’s hands flew out to steady his balance and he found Tony’s chest. Tony grabbed Peter’s wrists and held his hands there on his pecs, letting him cling onto him as Wade picked up his pace again. Tony could hear the wet sound as Wade pumped into him with deliberate, measured thrusts.

     Tony ducked his head down and latched his mouth onto Peter’s left nipple. The hard little bud of flesh was pebbled and very sensitive. Peter’s hands slid to the back of Tony’s neck and held him in place, silently begging for more and Tony was happy to oblige. He sucked while flicking the tip of his tongue over it, enjoying the way Peter trembled at the attention, and he made sure to nibble just-so just to feel Peter jolt in their arms.

     Peter tipped his head back onto Wade’s shoulder and Wade reached up to grab his chin and turn him for a deep kiss. Peter reached back with a hand to hold the back of Wade’s head and Tony leaned back to admire the graceful, flexible slope of his slender body. His whole body was corded in muscle despite his smaller frame from the combination of a radioactive spider bite slash years of fighting crime and swinging at breakneck speeds through the city.

     His abs and thighs were tense as Wade fucked him and his cock hung between his legs a deep rosy hue. The head of it was beaded with precome trying to drip its way down the crown and Tony reached for it to smear it with the rough pad of his thumb.

     Peter groaned through his kiss with Wade and Tony took the encouraging sound as a cue to curl his fingers around Peter’s length and start to pump him with easy strokes. Peter’s head tipped back down until his chin hit his chest and he clung onto Wade’s arm across his chest and Tony’s shoulder.

     Sometimes Wade’s thrusts would be particularly sharp and he’d rock Peter forward with the force of it, making Peter’s hips buck into Tony’s fist.  

     Peter gasped. “Oh fuck, I… I'm getting close,” he warned. His voice cracked at the end and hearing the desperateness in his voice lit a fire in Tony's gut.

     “Fuck yes, Peter,” Wade rushed out as he thrust hard snaps of his hips.

     Tony leaned in closer and grabbed his own heavy, neglected cock in his other hand. He held himself up and adjusted Peter so that both of their lengths were pressed together and he could wrap his large, slicked up hand around the two of them.

     He started pumping them at a needier pace and he dipped his head down to leave a row of red marks along the line of Peter’s clavicle.

     It was as he teased the wet frenulum under the head of Peter's cock that the kid bucked hard between the two of their bodies sandwiching him.

     Peter’s cock flexed in Tony's grip and a hot pulse of come poured out of him. The liquid dripped across Tony’s tip and down his fingers and he tried not to blink as he watched as Peter came hard in his hand, continuing to rub him through the waves of his orgasm.

     Wade cursed a baritone groan and pulled himself from Peter. He fisted his wet cock in a powerful grip in sharp snaps of his wrist and he aimed himself as he came hard onto Peter’s back. The ropes of come hit his lower back and dripped down the sweaty curve of his spine to his ass. Wade scooped up a drip of it and rubbed it over Peter’s twitching hole, marking it.

     Wade let Peter drop down to the sheets and he got himself up from the bed, reaching into the nightstand.

     “Here, your turn Stark,” he said, tossing him a condom.

     Wade walked around and knelt on the floor by the bed. He helped move Peter into position so that he was on his knees and forearms and was face to face with Wade. Peter’s hands gripped onto the sheets at the edge of the mattress and held on so he wouldn’t fall off the edge when Tony started fucking him.

     “What’s your color, baby boy?”

     “Green,” Peter whispered. “It’s green.”

     Tony took a hold of his narrows hips and adjusted him a bit for the perfect angle. He guided the tip of his cock to Peter’s hole and pushed through the initial resistance of the rim and sunk into the slick, tight channel.

     Peter groaned out as he was filled and he dropped his head, hissing in a breath. Wade reached up and cupped his neck, helping to keep him braced as Tony began to move his hips.

     “You’re doing so well, baby boy. Just a little bit longer,” Wade praised, stroking Peter’s face. Tony couldn’t help but watch the way Wade caressed Peter like he was something incredibly precious and how he pecked his lips between the moans pouring out of him.

     Tony tightened his grip on Peter’s hips and picked up his pace little by little. He could feel that familiar heat pooling in his gut and he he knew it wouldn’t take long to chase his orgasm down, not when Peter felt so wonderful and tight and it had been _too long_ since he had felt anything as good as this. And Wade talking to Peter wasn’t helping either-- he kept rambling hot, little endearments that were only making Peter moan louder and searing Tony’s blood.

     “Look at you, so fucking perfect. How does his cock feel, baby boy?”

     “ _Unngh_ , oh shit, it f-feels so good.”

     “Is he fucking you nice and deep?”

     “Wade!” Peter gasped and sucked in his breath. Tony slowed his hips, worried that maybe he had hurt him but Wade surprised him.

     “Keep going, Stark. He’s close. He’s gonna come again.”

     And oh, _fuck_. Okay, he could do that.

     Wade ripped the blindfold off of Peter and brushed the sweaty strands of hair from his forehead as he blinked his eyes open. Wade pecked his lips and pressed their foreheads together.

     Peter swallowed around his dry throat. “I...I..”

     “Just relax, let it happen, Peter. You’re alright. We’ve got you. We both love you so much, come for us again, baby boy.”

     Peter’s body locked up tight and he shouted a sharp moan as his second orgasm rocketed through him. The muscles inside of him squeezed Tony’s cock with ridiculous force and the spasming sensation of it shoved Tony clear over the edge as well.

     He pressed his hips as deep as possible and came inside, flooding his condom with hot pulses of come while Peter's aftershocks squeezed him. Peter was a twitching mess, whimpering soft fucked-out noises while Wade shushed him with deep, slowing kisses.

     Tony eased himself back, loosening his bit-too-firm grip on Peter's narrow hips, and he stared at Peter's hole as he slipped free. It was pink and puffy and it twitched closed again around the emptiness when he pulled all the way back out.

     Wade caught Peter in his arms, who was so drained he almost slid off the side of the bed now that it was over. He scooped him up like he was nothing and hoisted him back onto the bed. Wade rested down with him and Tony shuffled off to toss his wrecked condom into the bin nearby and grab his boxers.

     Peter's breath was beginning to slow as he came back down and Tony could just barely hear Wade whispering little things into Peter's ear while he got dressed. It felt like he was intruding again, in this domestically sweet moment, and he shuffled his clothes on as quickly as possible, eyes trained on the floor as he did.

     Maybe he had been a little wrong about Wilson. He couldn't ignore the fact that Wade honestly and truly loved Peter and something about the way they were together seemed to fit like maybe they had been supposed to find each other.

     Or maybe it was just the endorphins and by tomorrow he'd be back hating the guy.

     Tony didn't bother putting his jacket back on and headed for the door.

     “Thank you,” Peter said, just loud enough for Tony to manage to catch before he left. He glanced back and Peter was curled on his side, resting his head on Wade’s chest, and he looked worn-out, his eyelids barely cracked open through his exhaustion.

     “Happy Birthday,” Tony replied. He slipped out the door and shut it closed for the two of them. He hit the light switch and saw himself out.


End file.
